Death Day
by katepotter7
Summary: Third Genre: Suspense Hermione wakes to what seems like a normal day. But it turns out to be the most unusual day for even a witch. It turns out to be the day no memory charm could EVER make her forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-One Shot

It was a crisp fall morning, but when Hermione woke, she was a bit chillier than usual for an autumn day.

I shivered and went to get dressed, but realized, I was already in my robes. That's strange, I didn't remember falling asleep last night in my robes. All well, it's not that it matters. I descended the staircase to the common room, rubbing my arms to keep warm. Good thing it was a Saturday, because I had just realized the sun had been up for hours already. At first it surprised me that no one was in the common room, but then I thought, _of course_! It's a Saturday, it's nice out, why would any one be in here?

So I took my time and went down to the Great Hall, passing no one on the way, to find that it was empty too! I wasn't even the slightest hungry which was also really weird. I decided to go outside and look for Ron and Harry. Maybe I could referee a game of Quidditch with them. As I was proceeding through the Entrance Hall to the oak doors leading outside, Malfoy and his usual crew came rushing down the Hall. Great. He's just what I need and I'm all alone too! This will be perfect. I tried to be as obscure as possible.

But when he and his followers swept by me, with slightly disgruntled and even grave looks, not a word was spoken. Not a spiteful look, or even a look at all. It wasn't that I minded, but that was really strange. Malfoy never passes up the chance to insult me. Especially when I'm alone. Well I guess he had his mind set on other things since he was in such a hurry. I hastened out of the Hall and onto the grounds before he had time to turn around and change his mind. Ok, now this is the really weird part.

When I walked outside, no one was there. _That_ is really outlandish. I was still shivering somewhat and I looked up to the sun and willed it to warm me. No such luck. I might be sick since I'm so cold. That's when I remembered we had a Quidditch game today! That explains why everyone's gone! I headed in the direction of the stadium and when I got close, sure enough, the distant roar of the crowd met my ears. I smiled and couldn't believe how stupid I was to forget it. I discretely walked into the stadium.

It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin I soon found out when I saw a blur of red and green on the field. I walked on the sidelines of the field, scanning for an empty spot. I screamed when I nearly got knocked unconscious by a Slytherin who clipped the side of my robes when he whizzed past me on his broom and I fell hard on my butt. "Geez, doesn't anybody watch where they're going anymore?!" Due to the uproar of the crowd, no one heard me. Obviously. But that's ok. I was used to nobody noticing me. Gryffindor scored a goal and I heard that the score was 60-10 Gryffindor. This cheered me up a bit.

I looked up into the stands and saw a deserted spot at the very top. That would have to do. I scrambled up, careful not to bump anyone. Throughout the game, I cheered on Harry and Ron. Ron was doing excellent. Harry was _amazing_. As always. I wish everyday that I would just tell him the truth. But I can never muster up the courage to tell him. He'll never find out if I don't tell him soon. I decided today was the day. I could feel it. I just had to tell him. I had to tell Harry Potter that I love him.

After the game, (Gryffindor won of course) I followed the crowd out of the stadium, who had Ron and Harry and the whole Gryffindor team up on their shoulders. I straggled behind the rest. I figured if I had a fever I didn't want to get anyone else sick. Upon entering the common room, there was talk of a party in celebration of Gryffindor's victory. But before the plans could even be made, a Gryffindor I had never seen before burst through the portrait hole right after me. I had to jump out of the way to avoid him running me over.

"Dumbledore- Great Hall-emergency-now!" He gasped. He had apparently run here, and was bent over clutching his knees gasping for breath. People were slightly panicking as they all headed out to the Great Hall. I couldn't imagine what had happened. I tried to catch Harry and Ron going out, but they were surrounded by people who wouldn't let me in. No matter how many times I said, "Excuse me" they wouldn't listen.

So I waited for everyone to come out, and followed them down. When we arrived, most of the school was already there. A platform had been put up and Dumbledore stood on it. But he was not alone. Seated in several chairs behind him, were Malfoy and the Slytherins I had passed in the Hall on my way to the game. There was nothing going through my mind; a complete blank. I had no idea what was going on. Most of the Slytherins looked grave, other had there heads in there hands and I couldn't see there faces.

But Malfoy, he looked completely stunned. Like whatever was going on, he just couldn't believe that anything like this would ever happen to him. Normally I would delight in Malfoy's sorrow, but the kid said Dumbledore said it was an emergency. So I stood at the far back, and searched for Harry and Ron while we waited for the rest of the school to arrive. I spotted them a ways ahead, but once again couldn't get anyone to move. Everyone was too interested to see what was going on up front than to worry about what's behind them. At this point, I was getting sick of everyone ignoring me. But I guess if they refused to hear me I couldn't do anything about it. So I waited and finally Dumbledore started his speech with his voice magnified for everyone to hear. He cut right to the chase.

"Today, a student at our school was murdered." Gasps filled the Hall that reverberated off the walls. Everyone broke out in a whisper. Dumbledore calmly asked for everyone to be quiet. They all shut-up at once. They had never seen Dumbledore so grave before. "I will not reveal the victim's identity yet, but I am here to assure you that the culprit has been caught." A murmur broke out again, but instantly stopped just by the look on Dumbledore's solemn face. He motioned towards the door behind him, and it was banged open.

Out walked Lucius Malfoy with his arms bound behind him and a Ministry official leading him out. Draco let his head fall into his hands, hiding his face. "Lucius Malfoy was caught today, discreetly exiting the school when he should not have been there in the first place. He was bound, and forced to tell the truth. In his statements, he admitted to murdering one of our students, and told us where the body was. The reasons are to be kept confidential until the parents are notified." Once again whispers broke lose simultaneously. I looked around to see if I noticed anyone missing. A realization hit me. I hadn't seen Ginny at all today! I hoped to God that she was all right. The whispers died down and Dumbledore spoke again.

"There will be a memorial service later today at 6:00pm on the grounds by Hagrid's Hut. There, the identity of the person will be revealed. Anyone is invited. I hope to see you all there, and I suggest you all enjoy the rest of your day while you can." At that people filed out and headed back to their activities. But as soon as Dumbledore had finished, I raced out of the Hall and went on searching for Ginny. I didn't have time to find Harry and Ron again. I had to know if it was her. I searched high and low and couldn't find her anywhere.

I had been searching the castle for hours, most everybody had gone outside again. I started panicking with every passing minute. My heart beat faster and rose up in my chest. How could this happen? How could this happen in the middle of a crowded school? But I corrected myself. Of course it could happen. We're talking about Lucius Malfoy here. He's a foul evil creature. I hoped I wouldn't see him again because I just might kill him. I burst into the common room calling Ginny's name. No answer. I looked out the window and saw everyone sitting on the grounds in all their little cliques. It wasn't as active as usual.

Probably because everyone was talking about what just happened and trying to figure out who it was. I then remembered Malfoy and his gang sitting on those chairs behind Dumbledore. What did they have to do with this? I decided that if I found them, I'd find out what happened. So I went in search for them instead. First place I checked was the Dungeons. No one was there and I didn't know the password anyway. I did a desperate search one more time, and came up empty. Sensing defeat I slumped against a wall and slid down it.

I was in some deserted corridor on the 7th floor. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and I put my head in my hands. Deep down I thought it had to be Ginny but I tried to convince myself that there were many other possibilities. It could've been anyone. Just because I hadn't seen her today doesn't mean..... I felt the lump rise in my throat and I cried some more. More out of helplessness than anything. There was nothing I could do about it and I'd just have to wait and find out at the memorial. I slouched back to the girl's dormitories and collapsed on my bed. My eyes felt heavy from crying, and I soon fell fast asleep.

I woke with a start as if someone had violently shaken me awake. I stared around, suddenly awake with my eyes wide open. The dormitory was deserted, and then it all came back to me. Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Ginny. I felt the familiar worry take hold of me and I ran out of the castle and down to the grounds where the memorial service was being held.

The entire school really was there. At least they showed some respect by showing up. Malfoy was even there. He looked the same as I last saw him; as if_ he'd_ committed the murder and not his father. I guess he felt pretty guilty about it since it was his father. Malfoy's problems were quickly swept from my mind when I saw up ahead of the crowd a casket with...someone in it.

I had to get closer. I had to see if it was Ginny. I ran around the crowd not bothering trying to go through it, and ran up to the casket which was propped open for anyone to come and pay their last respects. I stopped almost there. I didn't know if I wanted to see who it was. It might be too horrible to be true. I stood there and no one tried to stop me. I took a breath and stepped forward to stand directly next to the coffin, with a clear view of who was inside it. What I saw in front of me nothing in this world could have prepared me for. I was at my own funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood frozen. I closed my eyes and opened them. Still me in the casket. I turned and faced the crowd expecting people to start screaming because I was somehow standing right here, AND laying dead in the casket. Then I realized, no one could see me. No one was looking _at_ me, they were looking _through_ me. Later I took into account the many puffy eyes leaking with tears and sniffling noses and was comforted that that many people were sad because I was gone.

But at that moment, nothing made sense. Suddenly I wanted to look in the mirror and make sure I _was_ me. But really, I knew who I was. Or at least, _what_ I was. A ghost. It was the only logical explanation. Now the question was, why am I still here? My spirit should be in whatever after-life lies ahead. Shouldn't it? Well, I wasn't going to figure out any of those things any time soon, and there was one thing I needed to know.

Why and how did Lucius Malfoy kill me? And what did Malfoy and his gang have to do with it? But before my thoughts got any further, Dumbledore stepped up to a podium placed on the slightly raised from the ground stage that I was currently standing on. Even though I knew no one could see me, I felt weird standing up there. So I stepped down and sat on the grass.

"This is a tragedy beyond my imagination." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with tears. "I could never do Hermione Granger justice no matter how magnificently I recall her to be. There are simply not enough words to do that. Some of you knew her personally, I being one of those people, and many of you knew her from classes or in passing. But I know with all that is in my heart and more, that she has touched a great many and loved a great many more."

He paused and looked into each of the Weasley's eyes, Harry's, Ron's, Hagrid's and my own parents'. They were _all_ crying. My mum was sobbing. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I vaguely heard her whispering, "My baby, oh my baby. My poor baby." While shaking sobs into my father's chest who had his arms around her and a dead expression on his face. I had a feeling it would be like that for a long time.

Dumbledore went on, "Lucius Malfoy has been revealed as the heartless murderer that he is. He had his son and his son's friends sneak him into the castle. His intentions? To kidnap Harry Potter for the dark Lord Voldemort." Gasps, shrieks and winces ran through the crowd. "Hermione Granger was very inconveniently at the wrong place and the wrong time. After Miss Granger refused to tell Lucius Malfoy the possible current whereabouts of Harry Potter in the castle, he was caught red handed when a teacher rounded the corner and saw him use the unforgivable killing curse mercilessly." He paused respectfully then continued with much emotion. "Loyal to the end."

I couldn't believe it. I was just another victim to the filthy hands of Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore's voice became tender. "Even though the good things I said about the beloved Miss Granger could never ease the pain, know and never forget that it is from the bottom of my heart." He stepped down and then it was actually time for people to come as they pleased and pay their last respects. What Dumbledore said really touched me. I knew he meant it, I could just tell by his voice. Suddenly grief washed over me and I wished so badly that I wasn't dead. There were still so many things I wanted to do in life. I never got to say good-bye to Dumbledore and Hagrid or sincerely thank them for everything. I didn't get to say my last "I love you" to my parents.

I didn't get to say good-bye to Ron and the Weasley family. And I didn't tell Harry... I wiped the ghost tears from my eyes and watched everyone pass my casket. Some people nodded, some people murmured something, some people more closely known to me broke down sobbing and hurried off to the arms of the nearest person. A couple people did something that truly broke my heart and touched it at the same time: they got down on their knees and prayed. I felt terrible. I wished I could tell these people not to cry and that I was right here. But I knew it was pointless. Half an hour later most of the people had gone inside or elsewhere. My parents had to leave because every time my mother saw my body she screamed an uncontrollable sob. My Dad had to almost carry her out, but he didn't have much left in him. The last person left to pay his respects was Harry. Ron left a little earlier to stay with his family and comfort them while receiving comfort as well. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were taking it pretty rough.

Harry slowly walked up to my casket with his hands in his pocket. I could tell he was trying to keep it under control. But once he saw my body clearly, he dropped to his knees directly beside the dead me, dropped his head as the tears fell and grasped my cold, dead hand. A moan escaped my lips and I wanted so badly to feel his hand on mine. I walked onto the platform as well and knelt beside him. One look into his eyes as he raised his head and I saw everything and nothing. I saw pain, helplessness, and emptiness all at the same time. But there was something else as well.

Love.

Tears streamed from my eyes and I yearned to comfort him, to just touch him. He began to speak in a hushed, cracking voice. "Hermione." He broke off, tried to swallow the giant lump in his throat and I couldn't take it anymore than he could. I pressed my hands over my mouth and nose and cried for him. Cried for what could've been.

He spoke again, "Hermione, I – " he couldn't finish. I talked back to him. I knew he couldn't hear me but I didn't care. Nothing made sense any more; nothing needed to. "What Harry? I'm right here, what do you need?" I whispered close to his ear and longed for him to hear me. "Please, just look at me." My heart beat faster and I choked out the next words. "Harry turn around, I'm right here." He spoke again, quietly, "I love you." My breath stopped short, my heart skipped a beat, time froze, I was kneeling in a world where there was no one but Harry and me. More tears came. "I love you too." Suddenly I wanted him with all my body and soul so strongly that I could feel the 2 inches of air between us and the warmth of his body hovering around him.

Warmth? Harry dropped my limp hand and his eyes suddenly widened as he turned his head and looked right at me; into the naked depths of my soul. My mouth parted slightly in amazement. What was going on? But the questions didn't matter, the _reasons_ didn't matter. All I knew was at that moment I was physically present, and Harry loved me.

I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that my time in this...whatever form it was, was limited. I told him so, "Harry I can't stay long." He replied, "Why?" We both knew I couldn't answer, and that he was asking so much more than that. I didn't know if he had heard me confess my love. And if he hadn't, he was soon to find out. My hand slipped around his neck and I finally tasted the sweetness of his lips as I poured my love into him, receiving just as much. It was amazing that such a simple act of love could say so much. A kiss is worth a thousand "I love yous." We held each other for a moment, both thinking the same thing: If only I would've said something before, we could've had something before it was too late. I took his head in my hands and gently pulled it towards me. He rested the side of his face on my chest and listened to my heartbeat. My voice hummed through his head. "Remember it." I told him.

He rested there for a moment longer then pulled away and nodded. "Always," he said. Already I felt myself fading. Harry sensed it too. "Wait," he pleaded. I could only kneel there and give him a sad, small smile. I was barely visible now and the coldness was growing. He took my hand that he was holding, pushed my palm to his lips, then held it against his cheek so that I was cupping it.

Then I was gone.

Harry knelt there in the deserted grounds with his own hand against his cheek. Slowly he stood and walked back towards the castle. A voice hummed through his head, _"Remember it." "Always," _he had said. He promised himself he wouldn't ever forget that sound.

He never did.


End file.
